I Am Not In Love With You
by randomtuna13
Summary: Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Hermione Granger. Kusilangkan jari-jemariku. Berani sumpah, aku tidak jatuh cinta. [dibikin dengan penuh cinta untuk Ghita / Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat]


**I Am Not In Love With You**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potterand any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **note :**

dibikin dengan penuh cinta untuk Ghita~

Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat

 **summary :**

Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Hermione Granger.

Kusilangkan jari-jemariku. Berani sumpah, aku tidak jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Jantungku memang berdebar saat kita beradu pandang. Keringat dingin memang membasahi kening tiap kali kita berpapasan jalan. Kata-kata mendadak tertelan saat kita berhadapan. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Mataku memang selalu mengekori kemana kaki rampingmu melangkah. Mataku memang selalu memperhatikan kemana arah angin menerbangkan rambutmu yang mengembang indah. Mataku memang memperhatikannya. Tapi, kuberitahu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Meskipun bibirku gatal ingin memujimu. Meskipun bibirku gatal ingin agar kau tahu, betapa cantik penampilanmu. Meskipun bibirku gatal ingin mengatakan betapa aku kagum dengan segala pencapaianmu, dedikasimu, kecemerlanganmu. Aku ingin kau tahu. Tapi bibir ini malah membisu. Lidahku kelu. Kata-kata puitis nan indah meluntur luruh. Padahal aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Sungguh. Bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Saat aku menghinamu. Saat aku mengejekmu. Saat aku merendahkanmu. Betapa aku jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Betapa aku benci. Betapa aku marah. Marah karena aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku mengatakannya. Marah karena aku terlalu peduli dengan pendapat orang soal status darah dan strata. Marah karena tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti hatimu. Menyakitimu karena aku memanggilmu Darah Lumpur. Menyakitimu karena aku sinis, membiarkan pujian dan kalimat-kalimat baik justru terkubur. Menyakitimu padahal sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat sorot mata sedihmu, bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Ingin kurenggut hari-hari menyenangkan Potter saat bercanda ria denganmu. Ingin kurampas semua hari-hari indah Weasley saat berduaan denganmu. Ingin kusingkirkan semua laki-laki yang pernah ada di dekatmu. Potter, Weasley, Krum, Wood, Finnigan, Thomas, siapa lagi? Aku tidak ingin mereka yang duduk bersamamu di kelas. Aku tidak ingin mereka yang menemanimu berjalan di koridor. Aku tidak ingin mereka yang menjadi _partner_ -mu dalam segala pelajaran. Lebih-lebih aku tak ingin mereka yang menjadi pasanganmu pada Malam Yule Ball. Aku hanya tak mau kau berakhir dengan laki-laki yang salah. Sungguh, bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Ingatkah kau saat aku terluka dan justru merasa bahagia? Hari dimana si besar Hagrid itu pertama kali mengajar kita di tahun Ketiga. Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya aku takut dengan Hippogrif. Aku tidak suka melihat tatapan tajam mereka. Aku tidak suka cara mereka memandang manusia sebagai sesuatu yang harus didominasi. Meskipun mereka hewan kelas XXX dalam klasifikasi Kementerian Sihir, tetap saja. Aku meragukan si Hagrid adalah penyihir yang kompeten. Mereka berbahaya. Tapi aku punya pilihan apa? Kau menatap Potter dengan berbinar-binar saat ia menaklukkan makhluk arogan itu. Aku punya pilihan apa? Aku ingin kau menatapku dengan sinar mata kagum. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan kalah dari Potter. Aku cuma ingin pujianmu, bukan pernyataan sayang atau cinta.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku salah lagi. Aku memang selalu salah melakukan sesuatu jika kau ada di dekatku. Dan luka mengangga sepanjang lenganku tidak bisa membuatku berbohong bahwa aku tidak ketakutan. Atau kesakitan. Atau marah. Atau merasa kalah. Aku merasakan semuanya. Aku gagal menyamai Potter. Aku gagal membuatmu terkesan. Aku—

"Hagrid, dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

—mendengarmu peduli. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau peduli padaku. Hanya seruan untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Seruan yang mendadak membuat lukaku tidak terasa separah yang tadinya kukira. Mendadak aku ingin tersenyum. Atau malah tertawa. Kau peduli padaku. Dan itu cukup untuk meredam rasa sakitku. Aku bahagia menghadapi luka di lenganku, tapi sekali lagi. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Tahukah kau saat aku merasa sehat dan baik-baik saja, tapi sesungguhnya terluka? Saat kau menempatkan lenganmu di lekuk lengan Krum. Saat kau tampak cantik mempesona, tapi menjadi pasangan laki-laki lain. Aku merasa sehat. Aku tidak sedang mengidap penyakit apapun. Aku baik-baik saja menggandeng Parkinson saat memasuki Aula Besar. Aku baik-baik saja saat melihat Weasley tampak konyol dengan Patil. Segalanya berubah saat pintu Aula Besar terbuka.

Dan keempat juara sekolah memasuki ruangan. Aku mengabaikan senyum manis gadis Beaubaxton itu. Aku mengabaikan gadis oriental yang tersenyum pada Diggory. Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk menghina Potter hanya agar aku senang. Mataku langsung tertuju padamu. Kau yang cantik dengan gaun mengembang. Kau yang cantik dengan tatanan rambut sempurna. Kau yang cantik dan berada di tangan orang lain.

Tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta. Jadi aku tidak bisa protes. Aku tidak bisa merengut tangan besar Krum dan menyentakkannya. Aku tidak bisa mendorong tubuh raksasanya agar aku bisa berdansa denganmu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta, jadi aku harus puas dengan celotehan Parkinson tentang Amortentia dan jampi-jampi asmara.

Mungkin memang hanya sedikit yang bisa kujabarkan tentangmu. Kita tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Kau terlalu lekat dengan kawan-kawanmu dan mereka jelas menganggapku sebagai pecundang. Tentu saja. Kau sebut apa orang yang tak berani menyapa gadis yang dikaguminya? Pengecut. Penakut. Pecundang. Semuanya sama. Semuanya adalah aku, jika itu tentangmu. Aku tidak akan menampiknya.

Padahal aku ingin kau tahu. Saat aku tak sengaja menemukan Cermin Tarsah dan kukira kau memergokiku melakukan pelanggaran. Saat aku tak sengaja mencium aroma parfum mawarmu saat Slughorn bicara tentang Amortentia. Saat aku tak sengaja melihat Krum mencium keningmu sebagai perpisahan. Atau saat kau menangisi Weasley, saat si brengsek itu kencan dengan Brown. Bahagia, sedih, susah, marah. Siapa kau yang mengendalikan pusat kendali emosiku? Siapa kau yang memutuskan perasaan mana yang harus kurasakan. Ini pasti hanya tentang pengaruh sihir dan jampi-jampi, karena aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Di balik semua itu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Dan aku ingin kau menginginkanku untuk tahu. Apa yang kuimpikan saat malam tiba. Wajah siapa yang hadir saat kau terlelap. Nama siapa yang kau panggil saat kau mengigau. Senyum siapa yang kubayangkan, saat pagi menyapa.

Aku ingin kau tahu. Dan aku ingin kau menginginkanku untuk tahu. Segala rahasia. Segala peristiwa. Antara dua manusia. Yang memiliki rasa.

Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Hermione Granger.

Kusilangkan jari-jemariku. Berani sumpah, aku tidak jatuh cinta.

Atau _kupikir_ aku tidak _akan_ jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

akhirnya saya bisa membayar hutang saya satu persatu 8''))

thanks untuk Ghita yang sudah menyempatkan diri berpartisipasi agar saya produktif nulis lagi :'')))

untunglah kamu suggest pair yg bukan canon 8'')) jadinya kan bisa saya rapel buat nyumbang cpc2k16 /dilemparsendal

maafkeun kalo nggak sesuai ekspetasi, meskipun saya yg nulis baper 8''))

btw, this story inspired by a post made by Shiza in The Scribbled Stories fanspage, thanks a lot for writing such an amazing post. it triggered me *ketjup*


End file.
